Love Finds Us
by insanewytch
Summary: A Threox fic. Going AU from Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Will have some Ethan/Gwen/Rebecca/Ivy bashing


_I don't own or make any money, so please don't sue. This is a Passions Fanfic. The main story will be Therox. There might be some Ethan/Gwen/Ivy/Rebecca bashings. At the start of the story is the wedding between Ethan and Gwen. So the story begins. PS the cancer I state is real but the rest is made up_

**Love Finds Us**

It finally happened, thought Gwen. She and Ethan were to be married. She had won. Once the priest pronounced them man and wife, Ethan would be tied to her for life. Theresa has tried to take him from her but she got the last laugh. Here Gwen was pregnant and about to say I do with Ethan. She had just walked down the aisle to her husband-to-be. He took her hand and they turned to the priest.

The priest went through the ceremony. When he got to the part about objections, one could hear a pin drop. Ethan stared at the crowd in the church. Searching for one person, Theresa. But Theresa stayed silent. After a few tense moments, the priest continued on. Then, when they got to the vows, Ethan said the unacceptable. He said Theresa's name. The whole church gasped.

"How could you" says Gwen, who then runs into the bride's room. Ivy and Rebecca, who gives Ethan the evil eye, follow. There is chatter around the church. Just then a cellphone rings out.

It was Theresa's phone. She answers and pales. Her son has developed a high fever and she is needed back at the mansion. She tells her mother that she has to leave. Theresa returns to the mansion.

Back in the church, Ethan has joined his mother and future mother-in-law at the door to the bride's room. "Gwen, I didn't mean that" says Ethan. "I really want to marry you and only you" he also says. He looks pleading at his mother and Rebecca. They join in and coax Gwen back out. They all are informed that Theresa went back to the mansion to take care of her son. The rest of the ceremony goes off without a hitch and Ethan and Gwen are wed.

The newlyweds and the people in the church go to the mansion for the reception.

-Passions-

Gwen is still tense after the ceremony. She does not let Ethan out of her sight. Ethan tries to placate her by any means necessary. He stays by her side and dotes. Theresa doesn't go to the reception. She feels that it would put too much strain on Gwen, so she stayed with her son.

But after a few hours there is no change in her son. So she take him to the hospital. He is seen in the ER. Theresa is also calling him Ethan Martin. The doctor says that the little boy would have to be in the hospital for a little while. So they admit him and Theresa stays with him.

She calls her mom to tell her what happened and also to tell Julian. When Julian is told he calls the hospital and tells them to do anything they need to make his son better. He knows that Theresa would stay with their son. He worried that this could be the cancer that has haunted the Crane family for centuries.

-Passions-

The next few weeks fell into a pattern. Gwen would get up and make sure that Theresa wasn't with her husband by seeing him off to work. She would then either go shopping with her mother or hang out with Sheridan. Rebecca would try to impose her will on Julian. But it seemed he has grown a back bone. He goes to the hospital to give Theresa a few hours to get cleaned up and eat then come back. So Rebecca has tried to stop Theresa from residing at the mansion but then Alistair has come to Theresa's defense.

Ivy has been spending her days trying to get Sam back. The David plot failed when it was found that David was once married to her twin sister Faith not her. Ivy still believes that she is the one for Sam.

Ethan has thrown himself into work. He is trying to forget Theresa but she is hard to forget. Also Fox has returned to Harmony. He has set his sights on Theresa and has been seen in the hospital. A place where if Ethan is seen will send Gwen in to the stratosphere.

Theresa has spent her tome in the hospital with her son. They have come to a diagnosis. Ethan Martin has a rare form of cancer that runs in the Crane family. Alistair has appointed her head of Crane Fashions. She works from the hospital. She also has developed a friendship with the newly returned Fox.

Julian has spent the past few weeks worrying about his son with Theresa. IT was as he feared. His youngest had AML. Acute Myeloid Leukemia, with the stage it was in, he knew that Ethan Martin had an uphill fight. Alistair was already having all Cranes tested for bone marrow matches. This was a personal fight for the Crane patriarch. Julian's uncle and little brother both died from it. But Ethan Martin had Theresa's fighting spirit. There was hope.

-Passions-

Pilar was worried for her children and grandchildren. Ethan Martin had cancer. But Theresa has been focused on her son. But Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen were still out to get her daughter. It had been three weeks since Alistair told her that Martin had actually ran off with one of the maids. He had found where Martin and his lover were hiding and offered it to Pilar. Pilar took it and has been wondering what to do for the past five weeks. She put the troubling thoughts aside and focused on the good. Her grandson was coming home, not her but the mansion, but he was coming home. She got the cookies and quilts ready and went to the mansion to greet him when Theresa brings him home.

The past weeks, in fact the past year, has proven life-changing for Alistair. He has saw that Theresa love her son even though he was Julian's. That gave Julian the strength to say no to both Alistair and Rebecca. He has even seen the strength of the devotion that Pilar has for her children. He gave her the location of her husband, Martin FitzGerald. He wonders if he would ever find that type of woman. He too is at the mansion to see his grandson come home.

Gwen is fuming. Theresa was coming back today. Soon she would try to take Ethan from her again. Rebecca was going to lay down the law with the little chulpa when she gets her. No one was gonna make her Gwennie upset. Ivy was sure that Theresa was just trying to get back into the Crane money. All in all, it would be a battle for the ages.

-Passions-

Theresa and Ethan Martin arrived at the mansion. They are greeted warmly by Pilar, Julian, Alistair, and Fox. Rebecca came in and tried to put down her version of the law she was told that what Theresa wanted she would get. Alistair told Theresa that she should consider the mansion her home and if there was anything she wanted, just ask. Rebecca walked away in a huff.

Gwen was listening in and grew angry. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her abdomen. She called out and Ivy eas by her side in an instant. "What's wrong" says a frighten Ivy. "The baby" says Gwen. Rebecca comes in and rushes to Gwen's side they go the the hospital and call Ethan. "I'll be right there" he says. They all rush to Harmony Hospital.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Theresa settles Ethan Martin into bed. He falls into a light slumber. She picks up the monitor and leaves the room. She joins the group in the parlor. They start to discuss the options available for treatment of Ethan Martin's condition. Theresa tells them that not even a bone marrow transplant is an option at this point. All they can do is make him comfortable. Theresa is tearing up at this. They continue to talk for a few more minutes then Pilar leaves to go home. Alistair goes to his study to make a few phone calls and Julian retreats to his study.

-Passions-

At the hospital, Eve examines Gwen and calls in a specialist. The doctor says that Gwen is having a high-risk pregnancy. She needs a stress free environment for the remainder of her pregnancy. Ethan goes out and tells Rebecca and Ivy. They vow to get her the best care available. They go back to the mansion and research specialists and find one all the way across the country. A doctor Abel in LA. They go and tell Ethan and Gwen in the morning when she is being released.

Gwen thinks that this is a great idea. They could go to LA and be away from Theresa. Ethan is unsure, he doesn't want to be away from Theresa, but doesn't want to lose his child. He eventually agrees. They return to the mansion and get ready to go to LA. Rebecca is convinced that Theresa will follow them, but Ivy is doubtful. She knows that Theresa's son is in dire straits.

Ivy and Rebecca saw Ethan and Gwen. Both women were angry. It seemed the whole town was rallying behind Theresa but only Ivy and Rebecca came to say goodbye to Ethan and Gwen. Even Sam was at the mansion seeing how Theresa was holding up. Rebecca was wanting Theresa out of the mansion and out of her life. That day couldn't come quick enough.

The next few months would hold a lot of heartache and a lot of pain for some of the people of Harmony.

-Passions-

In LA, Gwen has not followed doctor's orders. She leaves the hospital, where she is on complete bed rest, and claims that Theresa is in LA. She has been to the Crane Apartments and has found only Ethan there. Rebecca and Ivy have come out to LA. They both have been trying to keep Gwen calm and in bed.

The next day Gwen starts screaming. She has just seen on TV that her husband was kissing her arch rival. Rebecca, Ivy and the nurses all fill the room. They try to tell her that it is just a Mexican soap opera. The sound has been turned down. They call Ethan and he comes. All of the sudden Gwen passes out. The nurses call the doctor and tell the three others, they will have to wait in the waiting room.

Dr. Abel sees Gwen and examines her. He then comes out and tells Ethan that there is no heartbeat for the baby. They must deliver the now or risk harm to Gwen. Ethan signs the papers for the procedure. They deliver the baby, a little girl, who is stillborn. Gwen is in a medically induced coma. They are keeping her in one for a few days to recover.

Dr. Abel comes out of the OR and gives the grim news to the party waiting in the waiting room. Ethan is devastated. His child was dead. Gwen knew they were away from Theresa and she still put Theresa in the middle of their marriage again and again. Rebecca and Ivy felt the Theresa was the reason that Gwen lost her child. They were going to make her pay.

A few days passed and Gwen came out of her coma and was told that her daughter was dead. She was devastated. She blamed Theresa. Theresa was here in LA and cause her to raise her blood pressure sky-high. She lost her daughter. Ethan told her that they lost the heartbeat and couldn't get it back. When she got back to Harmony she was going to make Theresa pay.

-Passions-

In the same months in Harmony, there was just as much heartache. After many months of fighting, Ethan Martin lost his battle with AML. Theresa was heartbroken. Her life was her son. Now he was gone. Fox had been her rock during the funeral. Alistair was like a statue in the church. They buried Ethan Martin in the Crane plot. Theresa has been struggling since.

Theresa has heard through both Fox and Pilar that Gwen lost her daughter. Her heart goes out to Gwen. She also hears how Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen blame her for the death. Theresa knows that she did nothing to hurt Gwen or her baby.

The confrontation was quickly at hand


End file.
